jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Heist Collectibles
Overview Heist Collectibles are items that go on your back, and can be collectible at the Collectors in the Volcano Criminal Base, or the Crates in the City Criminal Base, depending on the robbery. There are only 4 robberies out of 9 in the game that share this kind of trait, the Museum, Passenger Train'','' Power Plant and the Cargo Plane. Heist Bag= Overview The''' heist bag (also known as the "bag" or the "money bag") is a rather minor item in Jailbreak and is only available when criminals have stolen items from the Museum and/or Passenger Train. When they have stolen an item, the bag will appear on their shoulder. For museum robberies, it's able to hold up 5 kg of weight, or 8 kg if players have the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass. However, in the Passenger Train Heist, they can carry up to $4,000 worth of items. While someone is carrying a bag, it prevents the player from using items, crawling, or punching. The player cannot ragdoll while holding the bag, which gives them an advantage if escaping from the Police. The only way to use the Heist Bag and use an item is when in a car, as a passenger. If there is a camping cop, just jump into the passenger seat and fire away. Once the bag is full or even has just one item, players can take it to either one of the Collectors at the Volcano Criminal Base. They will pay them for what they've stolen from the Museum or the Passenger Train and the bag will then disappear. When equipped, it displays the text, "Deliver to collector at volcano base". Criticism The heist bag is one of the most criticized items on Jailbreak. Performing Actions A heist bag prevents criminals from performing many actions, such as equipping items, punching, and crouching. This puts criminals to a massive disadvantage, especially when police are chasing them, however one may remove the heist bag if they activate the Jetpack or shoot out a vehicle window. Trivia * This item came out on June 26th, 2018. * It is very small but can hold very large items such as paintings, dinosaur bones, etc. *Players were previously able to remove this by reordering items in their hotbar. This glitch has been fixed. * There is an unpatched glitch that lets players remove the bag, and still lets them collect their money if they pick up an item they don't already have in their inventory.' The radio tower conveniently has a flashlight so they could use it to their advantage if in a necessary situation. Players will get their bag back if they enter a vehicle. * Unlike most items, this isn't selectable and won't appear in a player's inventory. * The only way of removing the Museum bag without collecting it is by resetting, getting arrested, using the jetpack or picking up an item a player doesn't already have in their inventory. * The bag may block a player's view in first person point of view. * This item had a very slight remodel in the 2018 Fall Update * If a player jumps from a high location, ragdoll does not occur and fall damage will be reduced. Players are encouraged to use this to their advantage when escaping cops. |-| Uranium Stick = Overview The '''Uranium Stick '''is an item obtained in the Power Plant robbery. It was added in the Jet Ski & Power Plant Robbery Update. Uranium is acquired by completing the final flow puzzle in the new Power Plant robbery. Once you receive the uranium, you must deliver the uranium to the collector at the Volcano Criminal Base to collect the money. Uranium decreases in value by $50 in-game cash every second, and this decay rate increases once you hit a certain point. Once you turn in the uranium to the collector at the Volcano Criminal Base, the uranium will be collected and you will receive whatever amount of cash the uranium is valued at when you turn it in. Gallery Screen_Shot_2019-07-04_at_7.41.38_PM.png|An image of uranium on the player's back Trivia * The uranium, when first collected, starts at the value of $6,500 and decreases from there. * This is the first item that can lose value after a robbery. This is logical as uranium is always in a state of decay. As a result, it also allows users to come to the conclusion that the uranium was at the end of its life span, though it is unlikely as Uranium's half-life can be up to 4.5 billion years, which is almost the same age as the Earth. * There is a glitch that prevents the player from collecting their money at the Volcano Base if the value of the uranium is above $5,600 in-game cash (without any gamepasses). The glitch was "patched" in a future miscellaneous update which made the value decrease faster, rendering it almost impossible to get to the Volcano Base before the value was down at $5,600 in-game cash, but the actual glitch still exists. This was likely an attempt to combat hackers and exploiters. * The player is able to move during the final flow puzzle, however, if the flow puzzle is solved outside the Power Plant, it will not reward uranium. * Technically, the Power Plant would give the most money from a robbery since the robbery starts with $6,500, and the most money from a robbery is the Museum and you get $6,400 (with bigger duffel bag). However, the Museum would usually give more as it's impossible to get $6,500 through the Power Plant, unless you exploit, which will get you caged in the Cheater Island. |-| Cargo Crate= Overview The '''Cargo Crate' is a small box that is held by the player's hands. It is acquired in the Cargo plane heist, and shrinks in size after collected from the plane. Like the heist bag, players cannot take out any items/weapons from their inventory, and the crate c an be removed by activating the jetpack. It was added in the Cargo plane update. Once the player skydives out of the plane, their feet will turn into the skydiving animation, but not their hands. Trivia * The actual crate size is larger than the crate the character holds. * There can be a maximum of 8 crates in the map. * If you are carrying a crate and you grab an item in the museum, the item in the museum will disappear, but your heist bag will not appear, meaning that you must turn in your crate money first. * Crates have a different amount of cash, either $4,000 or $6,000 (1 only). |-| Category:Features Category:Weapon/Item Category:Criminal